Adventures
by Raptor-Shadow2003
Summary: My first story. Just your average matrix adventure...
1. Bullets and Time

Adventures 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Matrix, the Wachowski Brothers do, if I did I would not have to write fanfiction, the only thing I own here are the characters and the details of the events…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullets flew past faster than the naked eye could see. But for Rio the bullets moved at walking pace. He jumped, dodged, weaved left and right, and fired back. 

The Agent's attack was relentless, clip after clip of bullets flew towards him, but not one hit on target. The same was true for Rio's own attack. Not a single bullet hit the agent, Jones, he just moved in a blur that was imperceptible even to Rio's enhanced state of senses. 

Rio focused his mind, events passed in slow motion, but it had a devastating effect on his body, he felt exhausted. He emptied his last clip, somersaulted backwards off the edge of the building and returned his perception to its natural state. 

Rio grabbed the 4th floor window edge, just. Agent Jones wasn't as lucky. Despite his agility, intelligence, skills, the agent had missed the window and hit the floor of the alleyway, hard.

Rio pulled himself into the window and ran out of the room and into the hallway of the apartment building. He had to find her, he just had to, if he didn't: well, he didn't want to think of that.

He found what he was looking for, apartment 204. He focused his mind once more; he pulled out a shotgun, kicked down the door of the apartment, fired once, twice, grabbed her and jumped out the window again all within 10 seconds.

Again bullets flew past as the other two agents fired out of the window at Rio. Rio twisted his body in midair to avoid them. He hit the pavement with such force that the concrete shattered. A force that'd cause normal human bones to turn to powder, but he comfortably landed on his feet, the woman in his hands.

Rio placed her on her feet and ran, she followed suit, it was not a good idea to stay still when three agents are likely to give chase.

"Apex, you got us an exit?"

"Give me a sec, yeah, just down the road, the video store back room."

"Thanks Apex" Rio put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Okay, video store!" He yelled out to her. "Right on Rio, thanks for getting me out of that!"

"Thank me later!" 

They picked up pace as they smashed through the doors of the video store. "What the hell?"

"HUH?"

"SHIT!" Were the surprised yells of many of the video store patrons.

Rio and his companion rushed into the back room locked to the door and were greeted by the comforting ring of the telephone. "You first." Rio said.

The woman picked up the receiver and the next moment she was gone. Rio put the phone back on the hook and waited for the phone to ring again, he did as she did and he too, disappeared.


	2. Diaries and Alarms

Adventures- Chapter 2  
  
The room was a dark, messy place. Wires were everywhere, connected to monitors and also to 5 crude chairs. Two of these chairs were occupied. The occupants were Rio, a young, brown haired man of 23 and Beam a 22-year-old blonde. A thick cable connected into her head, almost identical to the one connected to Rio.  
  
It was that cable the allowed them to connect to the artificial world of the Matrix, a prison designed by the machines to control human minds.  
  
Rio's body jerked slightly as he regained consciousness. "Welcome back to reality, or 'hell' as I like to call it!" The words of Apex, the 14-year-old operator of the ship and the youngest of the crew, he was the one who worked on the computers that allowed the crew to jack-in to the Matrix.  
  
"Reality for you maybe, I'm still getting used to this." Rio had only recently been freed from the matrix, but he'd quickly mastered many of the skills of a resistance fighter. "Hey, where's Phoenix?" Asked Beam. "I dunno, I saw him earlier, he look kind of pleased with himself." Apex answered. "You don't think he's got it in his head that he can one-up me does he?" Replied Beam. "Even Phoenix isn't THAT stupid." "You are kidding right, he take stupidity to a whole new level!" Apex, Rio and Beam laughed.  
  
"What do you mean whole new level, I'm smarter than any of you!" Exclaimed Phoenix, who felt somewhat offended. "That's a dirty lie and you know it!" "Yeah, it's an insult to the food!" "I'm the only one here that can get you in and out of the Matrix, baby-sit you while you're in and keep sentinels off our backs at the same time! You can't even think of being smarter than me!" "Ah." Was all Phoenix managed to say.  
  
"Hey is that my. YOU PRICK! YOU'VE BEEN IN MY QUARTERS!" "Oh shit." Beam began to chase Phoenix. It didn't take long for her to catch him. Even outside of the Matrix, Beam was the fittest of the crew. She punched Phoenix several times until he gave her a black, leather bound book. "Now get out of here before I decide to punish you for taking my diary!" Phoenix took the opportunity to limp away. "You keep a diary?" Asked Rio. "Some habits die hard, I used to keep a diary of all my thoughts before I was freed." "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think my diary needs updating," With that, Beam walked off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" It was Razor, a 28-year-old man with a shaven head. "Just Phoenix and Beam fighting sir." Replied Rio. "What have I said Rio, just because I'm the captain, doesn't mean you have to be all official style about it, just call me Razor." "Yes captain.I mean sir.Razor." Apex laughed.  
  
Suddenly, alarms sounded and warning lights flickered all over the ship. 


	3. Sentinels and EMPs

Don't ask how long it's been since I've updated this fic, but I've finally been inspired to do some more. But don't expect Chapter 4, or else you'll be waiting until ---  
  
Adventures- Chapter 3  
  
The alarms flared unceasingly, and that could mean only one thing... Sentinels! "Shit, shit, shit!" Was all Phoenix managed to get out. Beam and Rio rushed to the turrets and Razor rushed to the cockpit of the hovercraft.  
  
Sentinels, the robotic hunter-killers of the machines rushed towards the ship. Almost as soon as the first 'squiddie' latched onto the hull, machine guns fired up and blasted it into scrap. Unfortunately, sentinels rarely hunt alone, the attack in huge packs, hundreds of the things converging on a single item of prey and ripping it into scrap.  
  
Rio and Beam were determined to prevent that from happening. They fired insanely into the mass of metal, sentinels falling away in groups of ten at a time, but it was too late, they had ripped into one of the turrets, gnashing away at the construction. The twin-linked machine guns continued to fire, until Beam realised what was happening, the turret was ripped away, revealing a mass of the metal beasts forcing their way into the hovership.  
  
"FUCK! They're in the ship!" Beam screamed out, rushing away from the turret controls. She had made it into the control room of the ship, where Apex was waiting with a plasma gun. The plasma fire of it warmly welcomed the sentinels who followed Beam. About 15 or so of them were brought down, but still they wouldn't relent, Apex and Beam were getting desperate, Phoenix was cowering, Rio was running out of ammo and Razor was running out of tunnels to pilot through.  
  
It was a risky move, but Apex decided that the only way out was an EMP pulse, problem was, he'd no idea how far away from Zion they were, and being out of action a long distance from Zion was a bad idea. "Beam, take this, hold 'em off, I'm going for the EMP controls!" Apex decided it was the only way. He made a mad dash to the controls but a sentinel that had forced its way through the hull blocked his path. It reared its head above the mass of metallic tentacles and fired its laser at Apex, burning a small, but excruciating wound into his leg. Apex fell to the floor screaming in pain. Beam turned the plasma gun on the Sentinel, and activated the EMP herself.  
  
Nearly 150 Sentinels 'died' in the moments after Beam pressed the button of the EMP. An electro-magnetic-pulse blew the circuitry of the Sentinels, rendering them useless. Unfortunately, it also rendered the ship inoperable, at least for a time. But they were all vulnerable until then and Apex was badly injured.  
  
"Jesus Christ! This Fucking hurts!" Apex was clearly in a lot of pain. "You shouldn't be speaking like that young man!" Despite her worry for his injuries, Beam still didn't approve of a fourteen-year-old boy speaking like that. "For Christ's sake, I've just been shot in the leg by a robotic killing machine and you're worried about my fucking language?"  
  
"Okay enough! Let's just get that wound wrapped up and get you out of the control room, we'll just have to wait a couple of hours for the ship to start up again." Razor had come out of the cockpit and began promptly taking charge of the situation. Rio and Phoenix walked into the central room of the ship, Rio from the turrets and Phoenix from his hiding place, wherever that was. "Well, now that we know we're all alive, what're we going to do until the EMP wears off?" Phoenix said, relieved that his guts weren't strewn across the ship. Beam was the first to reply. "I dunno, how about I find something to beat you up about?"  
  
---And so the Adventure Goes On--- 


End file.
